


Compatibility

by shinygio



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Gilgamesh is a pillow king, Light Bondage, Other, a tiny bit of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygio/pseuds/shinygio
Summary: Be it fighting or fucking. They are made for each other.(Just an excuse to write nsfw Gilkidu)





	Compatibility

**Author's Note:**

> most of this was written by my dick while I was drunk  
> i’m sorry

Enkidu’s hands slip under the rich fabric of his clothing and tears it off, they won’t be disturbed and as much as he knows this, he can still feel his heart- his own human flesh, beating and fluttering, a rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins. He can’t help but breathe heavily, obviously hot and bothered under his friend’s careful fingertips caressing the expanse of his chest, tracing from the sharp angles of his collarbones down to his pecs.  
  
They run on instinct, Enkidu pinches his nipples and looks upon his reaction with undivided attention, Gilgamesh swallows the knot he didn’t even know was forming on his throat and melts on the mattress, engulfed by the soft bedding and the absolute focus of Enkidu’s eyes on him. His friend did learn about pleasure, they might not hold a technique, but whatever they try just works and Gilgamesh learned a long time ago not to question the way they do things — so, he enjoys the gentle bites that travel down his neck and further below.  
  
Long hair tickles his abdomen as soft, full lips kiss all the way to his abs and reach his navel, Enkidu’s breathing over the place he wants them the most makes him tingle- warmth settling heavy in the pit of his stomach. Every one of his muscles tenses with anticipation and Enkidu’s eyes look up at him as they know:  
  
“You’re exquisite, Gil.” Their voice is hoarse and Gilgamesh’s jaw tightens, his fingers uselessly clenching around the bed sheets as Enkidu drives him mad with just the simplest of touches- They purposely back off from his crotch, their tongue and teeth marking patterns around the flesh of his naked legs instead, going up from his knee until his thighs become hips. Gilgamesh’s jaw clenches, frustrated. Red eyes pierce upon the shape of his friend:  
  
“Get on with it, you’re boring me.” Regal, proud. He’s trying his damned hardest not to let any weakness slip on his tone, even if his body language is already doing so- Enkidu’s hold on him doesn’t let go, skilled hands follow the line of his hips until they rest on his lower back, a playful smile settling on his face as he takes on the sight of a flushed king that doesn’t quite mean what he says:  
  
“You’re not giving orders tonight, my dear friend.” And so, their hands fall and Gilgamesh shakes at the hidden meaning. His breath stutters, Enkidu’s teeth sink on unblemished skin, sucking marks that Gilgamesh knows will last days, and he would’ve had the head of anyone other that dared go that far. He’s king and he takes, or so he was until the gods’ clay doll started dancing around him and then he lived. “But you’re desperate, and cruelness is not within me. You know that, right?”  
  
Or so they say, but their tongue rolls around the swollen tip of his dick painfully slow and Gilgamesh bites his lip with enough force to break the skin. Kitten licks go up and down his cock, he gasps, lifting a hand and intending to go for Enkidu’s silken hair until a grip on his wrist manages to wrestle him with a strength that Gilgamesh admires as much as he curses- he grunts, then Enkidu’s mouth slips until he’s all the way inside and stays, their throat closing upon his cock for a few seconds until it’s all gone, and they’re back to step one, with Enkidu teasing the slit, lips caressing the tip as they suck ever so slowly and taste, drink all of him with the intent of leaving nothing left.  
  
The stimulation is good but not enough, he grows impatient but Enkidu’s are unyielding- stilling him in place, pinning his wrists as they mess him up. The slightest bit of teeth around him, movement growing faster. Enkidu swallows and soft hands play him like an instrument, their nails marking crescent shapes on his sides and then gently following a path until their fingers meet the base of his cock and reach further. He almost can’t take it, his legs wrap around their body as the pleasure breaks through him, noise spills from his lips as Enkidu’s fingers cup him and finally dip down.  
  
“Oil.” Enkidu’s voice is raw, an underlying animalistic growl replacing the soft edges of his tone as his lithe hands finally settle on Gilgamesh’s thighs above his shoulders. They grope, hot and needy against the muscular flesh. More marks, faint reminders of his friend’s treatment. He sighs, hand reaching for the vial under the many blankets and as soon as it’s found, he tosses it right on Enkidu’s unblemished face with all the strength he can muster.  
  
It doesn’t reach, Enkidu’s fast- as fast as him, and he catches the object with ease. Their eyes glint at the unspoken challenge:  
  
“If you wanted it faster,” They start, mischievous smile as he drips the content on his fingers and then over Gilgamesh’s balls until he’s dripping all over the sheets, “all you had to do was ask. What is a tool without any use nor command, my king?”  
  
Enkidu’s words make his insides flutter, he twitches, they’re messing with him but the sheer truth behind makes him lose his carefully preserved control and his body urges, his legs slip from Enkidu’s frame and open. His jaw tense, eyes blurry as he calms his breathing before red settles into green:  
  
“Fuck me.” He says and Enkidu doesn’t waste any more time, a thin finger pushes against the rim making Gilgamesh grunt. Enkidu is through, moving carefully, stroking his insides and staring at every twitch of his body, studying every silent reaction. Their eyes on him feel like fire, his breath shallow as he grows impossibly harder under the attention.  
  
Enkidu pushes their ring finger, timing it so a moan slips from his lips. Red eyes narrow, his hips move on their own:

  
“C'mon – We don't have all day...” So he says but no one would dare question the king's affairs. Enkidu keeps still as Gilgamesh's hips roll on their fingers, the friction makes him gasp. The stretch is both parts pleasure and sting but Gilgamesh is greedy and it's not enough, not enough-  
  
The faint sound of metal should've warned him. As chains bind him in place, tight and tighter against his skin, Enkidu pushes one final finger inside him and stares down:  
  
“Didn't I say you were not calling the shots tonight?” Their voice drops into a growl as their hand pushes up right into Gilgamesh's prostate. The sound leaving his lips is something close to pathetic, but Enkidu does not stop there. Fingers move relentlessly against the spot until his thighs start quivering, and he _whines_. The pleasure bubbling up threatens to overwhelm him, he didn't want to cum from just fingers, but he'll take it. Enkidu's gaze is severe, and they appear unaffected, but Gilgamesh knows better. The chains squeeze him harder and he's close-  
  
The fingers retreat.  
  
Enkidu closes the distance between them until it's minimal, their body pressing against his oversensitive flesh, the soft cotton of their clothes against his flushed skin, and they whisper: “We're not going to be done here any time soon, Gil” Enkidu's voice caresses him like velvet, their tongue tracing the shape of his ear, “I might be persuaded if you ask nicely, though.” They bite his lobe as they go back to their previous position.  
  
Their fingers work him open again. Slowly, deep. Purposely missing that place within him and his toes curl. His other hand is working on his cock, circling the base any time his body so much as squirms while still restrained. The pace is almost unpleasurable, but as time passes he inevitably reaches the peak. He groans, frustrated, his lips part- Enkidu stops again and Gilgamesh his jaw to not sob at the lost:

“Just-” Fingers leave him for good. His nails press so hard onto his palms that he probably bleeds, “...Enkidu, please”  
  
Mirth fills his friend's face. Enkidu's long hair tickles as they stoop, thin lips against his own as they whisper: “Please what?” Their hand closes on the tip of his cock, thumb over the slit. Gilgamesh gasps, the edge is both not enough but too much. His eyes tear against his will, and he can't move away from Enkidu's gaze. He's at their mercy:

“Please...fuck me.” Enkidu gently bites his lower lip, satisfaction dripping from every single one of their pores. The hand over his cock gives in, stroking him. His friend sits up, accommodates once again between his legs:  
  
“Good boy.” They tease, but their free hand is working on his pants, pushing down to free their swollen dick. A quiet sound leaves thin lips. They line up, pushing slowly until the brim.  
  
Once they're sheathed inside, Enkidu's control over their chains slips just minutely, Gilgamesh shudders. It's been a while since they've done it this way, his mouth drops open in silent request.  
  
It's enough for Enkidu. They move back, so they can thrust up into him with new vigor, a demonstration of what's to come: “I'll fuck you so hard you'll feel it tomorrow, would that please you, Gil?”  
  
They don't have to wait for an answer, working their hips instead. Enkidu lets Gilgamesh's cock go, holding his hips up instead, so they can pound harder- reach deeper and mess him up:  
  
“Will you...” They pant, Gilgamesh tight around their cock. Squeezing them just right. His ankles pressing on their back asking for more. “Will you come untouched? Just from my cock?” They answer his needs, fastening their rhythm until they're sure it aches, until their friend loses his head.  
  
Red eyes glaze over. Liquid pleasure on his very insides as Enkidu makes good show of their strength, a whisper - _yes, so good-_ , the fringe of his hair wet against his forehead. Hands gripping on Enkidu's arms. Enkidu feels their dick jump even inside, their teeth pulling at their own lips with urgence, so they not cum right then and there: “So lewd...”  
  
Their hips circle, angling until they rub and press at his spot. Gilgamesh's walls tighten again, making them groan as they keep fucking into him without rest. Their hands abuse his skin red as they grab him, pulling him even closer still.

  
_Please_

_Enkidu_

  
A pleased sigh leaves Gilgamesh's lips when he cums all over his abdomen and chest. Enkidu keeps going, abusing his already oversensitive prostate until they also climax, filling him up.  
  
When they finally pull out, Enkidu drops next to him. It just feels natural to wrap his arms around the leaner frame, bringing them close again, resting his head on the crevice of their neck.  
  
“You did well.” Gilgamesh tells them, as his heartbeat slows down. The comforting heat of his companion's body lulling him.  
  
“I'm glad.” They gaze down, their hands tenderly play with his short strands of hair as Gilgamesh accommodates. They whisper sweet nothings at the tired king. Looks over his sleep, and quietly wishes this (they) could last forever.


End file.
